


Cold

by Maksvell



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Planetary - Warren Ellis, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bat-Themed Things, Batcave, Batman is a slut, Bruce Wayne wants to fuck the cold, Cock Slut, F/M, Fudgesicle - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Ice Cream, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Pegging, Slut Batman, bat, strapon, trademarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: Bruce Fucking loves the cold, and the cold loves fucking him.





	Cold

The Batcave is fucking freezing. Just the way Bruce likes it. He likes it so goddamn much it would make him hard if his Bat-member™ wasn’t trapped underneath black, form fitting rubber. He’s only ever told one person about this. Not a single one of his past lovers knew about his love of the cold. The only person that Bruce knew that was aware of it was Victor Fries who discovered this fact during their first confrontation. It’s generally not the type of thing you bring up, you don’t bring up the fact that Batman was clearly aroused by the thought of something cold touching his body and screaming, “DO IT!” at the top of his Bat-lungs™. Bruce just wanted to rip off the Batsuit and furiously masturbate at the console. He wanted to fuck the cold air of the Batcave like it was a dirty fucking whore, kinda like Clark who had appeared suddenly behind him.

“Mmm, I can see a Bat-erection™ forming in your pants Mister Wayne.”, he said like a cheeky bitch.

“Shut up.”, he said as he peeled off the Batsuit”

“Mmmm, you’re very eager.” he said as he wrapped his powerful hands around Bruce’s Bat-penis™ and began to give it a gentle, but loving stroke. It practically brought Bruce to his knees when Clark would touch him. He almost came right then and there but Clark immediately ceased, much to his dismay. 

“You...you beautiful alien prick…”

“Be nice.”

He bent Bruce over the Batcomputer console and vanished for the span of two seconds, returning with the perfect third partner to the Superbat fuck party. He was beautiful. Dark. Distinguished. Wrapped in white plastic, and five inches long. He was an it and it was a fudgesicle.

Bruce looked upon it as Clark ran his tongue along the length of the delicious, frozen treat. He bit his lower lip so hard he almost bled.

“Jesus Christ, Clark.”

For that Bruce received a firm smack across his Bat-ass™. “That’s for using the lord’s name in vain.”  
He then wrapped his Super-lips™ around the Ice-Pop and began to deep-throat it like a champion. Bruce was very jealous. He had only come close to deep-throating someone when he attempted to become the Justice League’s slut by having a three way with Barry Allen and John Stewart. He quickly found out that their members were far too bulbous for him to fully take to the throat. Particularly Barry’s. He was quickly beat out of being the League’s slut by Aquaman. He wasn’t surprised. Arthur is a very attentive lover. 

Clark then slipped the tip of Fudgesicle into Bruce’s Bat-Hole™. Bruce didn’t wince as the cold phallic pop entered him, freezing his inner colon as it partially melted Fudgesicle into a cool, dripping syrup. He did moan like the good little fuck-toy that he was. This made Clark giggle like a fucking school-girl. He slid the delicious frozen treat in deeper, and then a little bit out, pumping it in and out of Bruce’s tight asshole with a rhythm that would make most musicians green with envy. 

It became too much, he built it up too much. Bruce let out a loud moan and sprayed his Damian-Makin’ Syrup all over the Batcomputer console.

Things were all well and good, Clark gave Bruce a firm pet on the head, and ruffled his Bruce-hair. Vanished a second later and reappeared with four other individuals, Elijah Snow, Killer Frost, Mister Freeze, and Captain Cold. All of whom were pantless and all of whom were very erect, save for killer frost who instead had on an icicle strapon. It was quite a sight to behold. Clark moved Bruce and Killer Frost took a seat in Bruce’s Bat-chair™. She pat her lap enthusiastically, she, like most people wanted to get in on that bubble-butt that Bruce has and Bruce eagerly sat down upon her cold, cold, ever so cold strapon while he took Freeze’s blue-balled cock into his mouth as Captain Cold began to fellate him. Clark sat in front of the group, with Elijah Snow on his knees, sucking like a good slut.


End file.
